A Damned Soul Reborn
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Inuyasha has a demon inside him, but it is not of his father's blood, then what is it? And how will the past come to haunt him? Sequel to T.L.O.A.D.S.
1. Awakening

A Damned Soul Reborn- Chapter 1 (Awakening)

_He was running, there were fires everywhere, he darted into the shadows, waiting for the guards to pass him, he grabbed one and slit his throat._

_He licked the blade clean of blood and butchered the rest of the guards one by one._

_He was running through the hot desert, there were shouts, he was chained, he had his arms chained together and could not run properly._

_He hid in the shadows as they screamed his name into the Egyptian sun._

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha woke up abruptly, looking around puzzled, he was sweating and panting, his complexion white and silver hair tangled from tossing and turning in his sleep.

Kagome squatted next to him, "Inuyasha are you okay, you keep having these dreams, it worries me."

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm fine, I probably ate something bad before I went to sleep or something like that."

She sighed and watched him jump to a nearby tree; he hugged himself, looking toward the moon, 'what am I?'

The morning came, Sango dowsed the fire and Miroku lifted up Shippo to put him on his shoulder.

The group started off in the direction of a jewel shard Kagome had sensed.

Inuyasha drew his blade as a large demon approached him, they began to fight without a second's pause, his Tetsusaiga sliced the demon's arm off, it growled in agony.

He smirked, this demon was weak, it would be no challenge for him, he went to attack again when Kagome shouted something, he turned his ears to listen and the next attack caught him off guard.

He was hit dead on with the demon's claws.

He screamed in pain and was thrown into nearby trees.

The demon growled low and bellowed, more human-like demons came rushing through the forest at him.

He was dizzy, he had lost a lot of blood, he leaned on the Tetsusaiga for support.

He attacked the nearest demon, swiping his head off in one swing.

Another demon came around behind him and exploded a smoke bomb in the middle of the fight, it dulled his senses.

He felt a knife come straight through his wound up into his rib cage, he coughed out blood.

He charged blindly and killed another demon on pure luck.

He knew his friends would be coming to help him, but they could not see in this either, making them a bigger target then him, he didn't want to see Kagome die such a way.

The huge demon burst through the smoke, knocking Tetsusaiga out of his hands and into a ditch far away from him.

The little demons surrounded him, stabbing him, taking turns, he did Blades of Blood but it did not kill them all, there were too many.

The huge demon smacked him into another tree; the branch pierced through him and held him there, dangling in the air helplessly.

He growled weakly, baring his fangs and trying to claw anything that came close, he saw black, then red.

He felt a burning deep down inside him as his demon blood coursed through his veins in an attempt to save his life at the last minute.

_Suddenly he was in a dark room, there was another presence, he saw himself in a mirror, he had black hair; he was human? How?_

_He looked across the room and a demonic version of himself smiled, baring his fangs, they gleamed in the darkness, and his eyes glowed blood red._

_But the demon wasn't the only one there, the demon disappeared and a shadow of a figure sat in the corner._

"_You're dying."  
_

"_Go figure," he responded back, Inuyasha was unsure who this person was, if his demon blood was controlled by a bigger aura, then whose was it?_

"_You're so dumb, mutt."_

"_Yeah? Well who the hell do you think you are?!"_

"_The man in your dreams,…you but not you."_

"_Well then who the hell am I?"_

"_Inuyasha."_

"_Fuck I know that! Then who are you?!"_

"_I have many names, I have lived longer than you."_

"_You don't seem too special to me."_

"_Hn, you sure are a jackass aren't you?"_

"_Stop playing around and just answer my fucking question!"_

"_**I'm the White Ghost of the Sand."**_


	2. Bakura

A Damned Soul Reborn- Chapter 2 (Bakura)

"_The White Ghost of the Sand, what does it mean?"_

"_You really aren't the brightest are you?"_

_Inuyasha frowned, he didn't understand, who was this?_

"_Are you a demon?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what are you?"_

"_I'm a spirit, of sorts."_

"_How'd you get in my head?"_

"_Even that I don't know, maybe a punishment from the gods, or a reincarnation, take your pick."_

"_So what's your real name?"_

"_Bakura."_

"_I remember, they were saying that in my dream, you were running, why? Were you a murderer in another life?"_

"_Yes, a tomb robber, a thief, a killer, in Ancient Egypt, 5,000 years ago, those were my happy days."_

"_Egypt? What's that?"_

"_A food…no dumbshit it's a country."_

"_Sorry I didn't know!"_

"_I keep forgetting this is Japan. The Feudal Era….I've been in so many time periods it's hard to adjust."_

"_Yeah I get that when I go to Kagome's time. So when will you appear or get out of my head?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Dammit, don't you have any actual answers?!"_

"_If I did I'd tell you, I'm in the same predicament as you."_

"_I suppose…..wait, do you …you know…"_

"_?"_

"_Share the body?"_

"_You mean have sex with your little priestess girlfriend? Which one, the one in the skirt or the dead one?"_

"_Wait what do you mean which one?"_

_Bakura laughed. "Ha, you amuse me, but no, unlike my previous entrapment, I cannot share your body because of your damn blood."_

"_Blood?"_

"_Yes, your father apparently has very good blood, that demon inside you, is both me, and you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes..you but at the same time..he's not."_

"_Alright, now you're speaking in riddles again."_

"_The demon shares your body, but not your soul, only half, like my hikari, you're his light, he is your dark, he is what you would have been without your father's sword."_

"_A monster?"_

"_Indeed. Or maybe just misunderstood."_

"_He tried to kill Kagome!"_

"_You, you tried to kill her."_

"……_It's part of me, part of my father…"_

"_I wonder what your father was like."_

"_Me too."_

"_Do you want him to help you?"_

"_Who my father?"_

"_No dumbass, he's dead, I mean the demon, you're kind of dying, which is fucking us both over, enough chat, you better live, or I'll haunt you in your other life too."_

He was thrown back into reality, his eyes reddened, he shredded all the demons without moving, he yanked his body off the tree, he felt no pain, and felt no fear of death.

Kagome ran through the smoke, "Inuyasha! Are you-"

He looked up at her with his red eyes, his hair had spiked a little, abnormally, it spiked and arched giving him an even more ominous look.

He shook his head, she handed him his sword and it all went away, the blood lust, the red, the need, and sadly the pain relief, he immediately passed out.

When he awoke Kagome was gently patting his head with a wet towel, he sighed, "Kagome."

"Hm, don't get up, you need to rest."

"There's a person living in my head, he's in my dreams."

"Inuyasha…that sounds insane…"

_Yes it does, don't tell her anymore._

Wait Bakura?

_Who'd you expect mutt?_

"Inuyasha you spaced out again."

"Sorry. I just can't get a handle on things…it's weird."

"Maybe you should sleep."

"Yeah, and have more dreams of Bakura."

"Bakura?"

"It's nothing, never mind Kagome, it's fine."

"Inuyasha….everything is not fine."

"Hm? What do you mean, I can handle this, everything will go back to normal."

"Inuyasha, I'm late."

"Where do you have to go in such a hurry?"

"Inuyasha, _I'm late."_

"And?"

_She's pregnant stupid._

Oh.

"Inuyasha I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's great!"

She smiled, "really? I thought you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad, I love you, if there was anyone I would want to have kids with, it'd be you Kagome."

"Inuyasha, that's sweet."

_Oh by the gods, just kill me._

Well stop listening.

_I can't!!!!! Don't you think I would if I could?!_

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

_Does that make the kid half mine?_

No, now shut up.

Inuyasha smiled at her and then drifted off to sleep again without thinking.

He started having another dream.

This one was happier though.

It seemed to be from the future.

_He was walking slowly, there was Kagome, she had a nice round stomach, she smiled happily at him and he hugged her kissing her stomach._

_He led her outside to a tree and they sat underneath but they weren't alone._

_Kagome looked up and smiled at the other man._

_He had long white spiky hair and crimson eyes, he had a deep tan with a scar on his one cheek. _

_Inuyasha felt he knew him from somewhere……_


	3. Pregnancy

A Damned Soul Reborn- Chapter 3 (Pregnancy)

Inuyasha was so happy Kagome was pregnant.

He smiled every day, even though Kagome sure wasn't.

They decided that the jewel shards would be put on a permanent hold, until they got settled in, as a family.

As a family, Inuyasha loved those words.

He cherished them, he had never really got to enjoy his childhood, which was cut so abruptly short by his mother's death.

He hoped this child would not have that, and he would spoil them as much as hanyou-ly possible.

Kagome seemed to be going through the normal stages of pregnancy, hormones, nausea (which Inuyasha left the room for, nobody likes the smell of puke), and abnormal pains.

They set it aside to the baby being a hanyou, and growing quicker than normal.

After all, there were no documented birthings of hanyou babies, or gestation periods, Inuyasha had grown up quick.

Inuyasha had learned a lot from Bakura, he added his own two cents here and there in life.

But other than that, he really was like a ghost.

He pampered Kagome, bringing her any foods she desired.

She had to admit, Inuyasha was a good mate, she couldn't have picked a better one.

Miroku and Sango were no longer a major part in their lives, they both had their own "little priorities", Shippo had grown up and was currently wooing a young demon girl.

So in other words, the new couple had all the time in the world for themselves.

And so the 9 months passed very quickly.

Kagome got rounder.

Inuyasha walked around with his chest puffed out bigger and bigger.

The last doctor appointment had told them, well after Inuyasha almost roughed up the doctor for touching his mate, that they were going to be expecting two,…not one.

Inuyasha had practically shrieked with joy and was jumping up and down, Kagome giggled and couldn't wait to tell her mother.

The day finally came.

It was ordinary, Inuyasha slouched out of Kagome's bed ("their bed") and walked to the bathroom to go do his business and came out to hear Kagome yell in surprise.

All of her family came rushing out.

She looked up at Inuyasha embarrassed, "my water broke."

They all rushed to the hospital.


	4. Can a Damned Soul Save an Innocent One?

A Damned Soul Reborn- Chapter 4 (Can a Damned Soul Save an Innocent One?)

Inuyasha and Kagome had searched far and wide and found a demoness doctor to birth the babies.

She was in the future, and hid her appearance from the humans, but they needed a demoness, to tell what was normal for a hanyou baby, and what wasn't.

And also for her not to freak out if the baby had inherited its father's dog ears.

Kagome was groaning in pain and writhing a lot.

Inuyasha stood obediently by her side, holding her hand, which she was squeezing the life out of.

The demoness had made every else leave.

She looked worried.

_Something's wrong with one of the babies._

What?

_One of the twins, I think it's dying._

Inuyasha looked panicked, 'was Bakura right?'

Kagome looked at the demoness concerned, "anything wrong?"

The demoness frowned, "you're bleeding abnormally, I think one of the babies is stuck."

_It was weak, it wasn't meant to live._

And who is the judge of that? We can save it!!

……………_Maybe I can help_

How?

_Will you hate me?_

Why? Wait! What are you going to do? Don't hurt Kagome-or the babies! Or I'll kill you, you bastard!!!

There was a silence and Bakura didn't reply, Inuyasha felt a load of his head, like his head was now empty.

Where had the spirit gone?

The demoness leaned down and Kagome started screaming, drawing his attention away and back on her.

After several painful minutes later, there was a cry.

Inuyasha's ears drooped, only one?

Then there was a quiet second one.

Inuyasha smiled happily, he gathered the small black haired, dog eared little boy into his arms, nuzzling it.

It cooed in response to all the affection.

He handed it to Kagome so she could see and feed it and then he looked at the other twin.

They were somewhat identical, but there were plain differences between the two.

The second had white hair, a darker more radiant golden skin, with deep crimson eyes that peered back at him.

A chill ran up Inuyasha's spine.

Did he know…?

Impossible!

It was his son!

He scoffed, and then tickled the little baby, he named it Bakura, after the ghost-like spirit.

His other son, was quickly dubbed Inu, for short, he was also named Inuyasha.

They quickly grew into their names, and started to resemble them.

To Inuyasha though, little Bakura seemed more….experienced with the world than Inu…it was a bit strange…but he loved him no less and spared no affection on either boy.

Kagome never even batted an eye at the twin's appearance and thought both were adorable.


	5. A Normal Day

A Damned Soul Reborn- Chapter 5 (A Normal Day)

Bakura sat at his desk quietly, gently grinding the last remains of the tip of his pencil in to the test.

He had finished, before the others, and was extremely bored, like he was everyday.

He become accustomed to the flirtatious winks he got from girls for his golden tan and scary yet inviting eyes.

His brother always grinned at him, commenting how "he must be adopted because the only person he remotely resembles is Dad."

Maybe that was so, he did feel more at home in hot, arid environments, why was that?

He found his life a mystery worth unfolding and each new surprise was a challenge.

Even his parents questioned how he learned things he had never been taught.

He could read a language it took most people years to master.

Why was that?

He'd probably never know.

He could pick locks with ease and had reflexes like a cat, almost as good as his hanyou brother, but even Bakura couldn't top his brother's extra-ordinary strength.

Which he liked to show off in front of the girls at gym.

He sighed, twirling his pencil a little.

He was in an ordinary school, his mother had insisted on it, even though his brother's ears had to be concealed daily.

His father had to be discrete in public too, not many knew of the existence of youkai.

"Bakura?"

He looked up from his dazed trance, the teacher looked apprehensive, there was a student next to her, with a slip.

'A slip? Heh, I get out of school!'

But the teacher didn't look happy, her face softened and sadness was in her eyes, she pulled him over to the desk, out of earshot.

"Bakura, you have a family emergency, you need to leave, no, don't worry, I'll take your test, your uncle has come to pick you up."

"Uncle Souta?"

"No, apparently another one, why you weren't expecting him?"

Bakura shifted his way out of the classroom, 'another uncle? Maybe Dad's brother? No way he would come here! Unless….something is really wrong.'

He met up with Inu in the hall, who looked near tears, but he would not cry,…he had a strong will against it.

He looked in the office, standing there, ears concealed, eyes sneering and calculating, was his uncle, the Lord of the Western Lands.

Inu automatically dashed in to question the dog demon, Bakura stood outside, he leaned against the wall in shock.

He tried to recall the day's events; maybe that would shed some light on things.

_He had woken up, stretched and scratched his ass._

_He grunted as his moved along the carpet and to the bathroom._

_It was quiet._

_Early in the morning before school._

_He pulled his clothes on and packed his backpack._

_Nearby he could hear his brother getting up and hurriedly scurrying towards the bathroom in a vain attempt to make himself look decent._

_He sat on his bed, waiting for the daily 'good morning'._

_But there was none._

_He frowned, leaning out of his bedroom, it was Friday; he usually could smell breakfast._

_It was quiet._

_Maybe they were sleeping in._

_He made breakfast, pouring himself some cereal._

_Inu ran past him, hair soaking wet and clinging to his face, he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth._

_They ate, and then hurried out the door to walk to school._

_But they were stopped, a pair of arms wrapped around them and pulled them into a hug._

_Bakura laughed, "bout time you gave me my morning hug Dad!"_

_He felt a happy nuzzle and then they both were released._

_He didn't look back at the house._

_He didn't question the quiet._

_He continued to school,…he should have looked back. _


	6. Why?

A Damned Soul Reborn- Chapter 6 (Why?)

_Without a partner, like a pair of shoes with one missing._

_Incomplete and lonely, no purpose, and a feeling of hopelessness._

As Bakura left his house he missed the tear-filled eyes of his father.

Inuyasha was in a daze.

How could he have missed this?

Didn't he have extra-ordinary senses?

But his nose couldn't pick up….her…

She had been sick?

How long?

What had caused it?

Was it him?

Had he pushed her too hard? Two children? Adventures in the Feudal Era?

She hadn't shown symptoms before,…but in labor, she had bled, excessively.

He should have caught it!

'It's all my fault' Inuyasha thought miserably to himself.

_A piece of a puzzle missing, never to be found again._

_The open space left unfilled._

_For no one can fill it like you._

Was it Bakura's fault? Once he showed up, everything went to hell, and-no…

It wasn't him, ……he couldn't blame anyone.

And that was bothering him most….

He wanted to cry, to hide from the world, he would have done that.

But he needed to be strong, for his sons.

To show weakness, in this time of grieving…

He sighed, how would he live on without his mate?

She was everything to him, she completed him, understood him, and loved him.

Now he was a worthless half demon, without any money, and forced to raise two boys on his own.

How would he live?

Should he go back to the Feudal Era?

_Destined to return to the place of meeting._

_Generations will follow the sad-heartened struggle._

_Of a lovers' parting and the pain that followed._

He sighed to himself, pulling her body to his own, unable to let go.

There was a swirling of light.

"You look pathetic holding her body like she's still there half breed, she's dead."

He turned with tears stinging his cheeks, "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru frowned, his stoic expression a mixture of sadness, anger, and a drip of confusion.

Sesshomaru shifted uneasily, "I'll gather your pups."

Inuyasha blinked, gaping open-mouthed as the dog demon lord disappeared.

'Why would Sesshomaru help me? Does he feel sorry for me? Am I that pathetic to him?'

He carried her body to the car parked outside, he drived slowly, Kagome had taught him, but he never actually found a need to use it.

He sniffled, wiping his eyes and he stopped at the morgue, he would have her cremated, and her ashes thrown into the pond outside their house.

He waited.

_Ashes that can bring back the dead._

_To their mortal state._

_Why then, did you discard them to the wind and water?_

_Do you not wish me back?_

_The sorrow of my forced return?_

He had lost two women.

But it was Kagome, that he could call with all dignity and pride, his one and rightful mate.

He drove home, looking over at the vase next to him.

"Kagome, I love you."

Was he destined to outlive all his lovers?

He vowed not to take up another, for his heart could not bear the burden of loss once more.

He walked an endless path to the pond, he sniffed the air, the wind seemed to caress his face during the difficult task that lay ahead.

He opened the vase and sprinkled the ashes into the pond, then let the rest into the wind to go where they choose.

"Kagome, what should I do?"

He waited for an answer that would not come.

His ears flattened against his head, he looked back towards the house.

He would have to leave it.

And take his sons away, he would not be able to afford living here.

The Feudal Era.

_How ironic this turning of the tides._

_That we find ourselves at the final resting place of our ancestors before us._

_Even though we vowed to live a life our own._

_In another time, another place, another world._

_We find ourselves at the Tree of Ages, the beginning of the end of time._

He ran his thumb over the sheath of his unused sword.

It had been years, decades?

No...it felt longer.

He would need to teach them the skills necessary to survive in that unforgiving wilderness of demons and men.

But what he would need for them to know is, that men are far worse than any demon.

And maybe there would be hope anew.

But still the question remains.

_Why?_


	7. Do You Have Something to Protect?

A Damned Soul Reborn- Chapter 7 (Do You Have Something to Protect?)

Bakura frowned.

That was the longest day of his life.

His mother dying, his father falling into a state of depression for the whole week until after the funeral.

He couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault, he just would never find another mate like Mom.

He sighed.

That was a year ago.

Inuyasha ran his clawed hand through his mane of hair.

Inu looked over curiously at his father, they were watching a movie, but when the romance scenes would come on, his father would find something else to do.

Like get some popcorn, or point out that Bakura was slouching all over the couch.

Inu sat next to his father, watching him intently.

Inuyasha looked down, and ruffled his pup's hair.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to replace her?"

"Your mother?"

"Yeah."

"No, never, nobody could ever replace her."

"Dad you seem so lonely though."

"I'm never lonely with you guys here."

Bakura looked over, watching his father carefully, he was good at masking his emotions, but not from Bakura.

Bakura had a unique ability.

He could get into people's minds.

He never figured out where he learned it though.

He decided enough was enough, his Dad wanted her back.

He _was_ lonely.

So Bakura formed a plan, he called Inu to his room later that night.

Bakura pulled out a book, an old Egyptian spell book, and a sword.

Inu gasped, "that's Uncle Sesshomaru's sword!!! He'll kill us if he finds it here!!! How'd you get it?"

"Skills."

Inu frowned, "stealing isn't a skill."

"Do you want Mom back or not?"

"Yeah! How come you haven't done this before?"

"I…didn't remember where the book was….or how to read it?"

"Wow, that's weird…"

"Yeah, okay now come over here, you use the sword, and grab Mom's ashes."

"Her ashes? Where'd you find them?"

"Oh somewhere….Dad hid them…." 'but he can't hide his mind now can he?'

Inuyasha rolled over in his sleep, he was having that nightmare again, the one where Kagome dies in his arms.

He hated that one.

A golden light enveloped the room.

He jumped up from his sleep.

"BOYS?!" He was afraid, had something happened to them?

"Are you sure this is going to work, I mean won't she come back, with the cancer?"

"Yes, that's were the spell comes in."

"Oh!"

After the light disappeared, their mother sat in front of them, blinking and naked.

"Oh god Mom!" Bakura quickly got a blanket.

He hadn't expected that one.

Once properly clothes, they both smothered her with affection.

Inuyasha ran in and stopped dead in the doorway.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and smiled, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kagome!" He hugged her tight to his body, nuzzling her and grabbing both boys.

"You guys did this! Oh I love you both so much!"

Sesshomaru leaned outside the window curiously, "hmm…now I understand it father."

"_Do you have something to protect?"_


End file.
